Midnight
by PyramidHead316
Summary: Silent Hill/Phantasm crossover. After leaving James and fleeing to a small town, Maria encounters a horror beyond imagining. What happens to her when faced with someone whose power rivals Silent Hill's? Obviously AU, taking place after the Maria ending


Disclaimer: Silent Hill and Maria belong to Konami. Phantasm and its characters belong to Don Coscarelli.

AN: If Maria having a cell phone bothers anyone, remember that it's one of the bigger cell phones they had back in the early 90s, when SH2 took place.

**Midnight**

_Lylewood, Missouri_

The main room of the _Raider's Head_ was the same as any other bar you might find scattered across America, give or take a few details. The bar was brightly lit, unlike the image of smoky, shadow-filled places on TV. There weren't that many people around, but the place was decently occupied at the moment. The clientele wasn't as rough as one would expect. This was a gathering place for the locals, not the type of place that attracted a ton of outside attention. There were some bikers, but mainly the customers were made up from the population of the nearby town. There were a variety of usual activities – a pool table, dart board, a modestly sized TV to watch a selection of games. And of course, the main attraction – the solid oak counter at the front behind which lay dozens of spirits sure to raise the spirit of any melancholy soul. It was safe to say nearly everyone was having a good time.

And Maria was slumped across the bar.

She was practically by herself. There was only one other guy near the end of the bar and he seemed rather out of it, to say the least. The rest were playing pool, chatting amongst themselves, or watching the game on the nearby television. What game she didn't know, and she didn't particularly care. Whatever it was, they were all the same. She couldn't care less about sports. She was thankful the bar wasn't more crowded. Normally her idea of a good time was a party where lots of people got together and enjoyed themselves, but she wasn't in the mood for it. Ironic, she was the one who enjoyed this type of thing the most, and yet she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. She wondered if she should be disappointed in herself or glad she was shying away from this type of stuff.

Aw hell, what was the difference? Maria knocked back a shot of her beer and savored the feeling of the cold alcohol pouring down her throat. She had left James today, after six long months. Despite everything they went through, it turned out that he really wanted Mary. Not her; not Maria, the woman who blindly dedicated herself to him. Despite his protestations that he didn't need her anymore, that he really wanted her, James still longed for the woman who had died over two years ago, not the woman he had left with from the town on that day.

The first few months were fine. They enjoyed themselves far more than expected, as a brand new couple would. Maria was very open-minded and loved to go to parties, dancing, and many other things James hadn't been able to do with Mary. James, too, shared some of his interests, and was surprised when Maria showed some interest. She didn't like all of them, but no couple was perfect. There was one problem area they had to work on – the sex. James wasn't as intense as she expected, and he was kind of timid. Maria didn't complain – she still got off and with enough pushing, she was able to get him to be rough with her over time. He was then able to open himself up to new ideas – things he'd wanted to try with Mary, but never thought he'd be able to. Despite the nagging cough that occasionally showed itself, things never grew into a worrisome state. All in all, it was pretty great. Then things started to change. He became more reminiscent about Mary, wanting her to do things the way Mary would. Even the sex began to suffer, with James wanting to have sex with her the way he did with Mary, gentle and slowly, not rough and passionate as she liked it.

They began to fight about everything, with Maria accusing him of only thinking of her as a replacement for Mary and James denying that, even as he kept a picture of his late wife on the mantelpiece. They went on like that for several months, each week bringing no improvement. Finally Maria had had enough. She couldn't go on this way, pretending that he was interested in her, when it was obvious what James really wanted was for her to be like Mary. She didn't want to be like Mary, damn it! Her name was _Maria_. There was a definite difference there, one that James refused to accept. She hadn't even had time to get sick, as they had expected from her cough, deep in the back of their minds. The coughing that sometimes plagued her never developed into an illness. The town hadn't had to do anything, because James and Maria had done quite a good job of tearing themselves apart. It wasn't fair. She didn't even get to experience getting sick and knowing what it was like to be human. She was looking forward to three years with James, before it all went downhill. She doubted he would have let her last that long. Not that she wanted to die, but at least she would have fulfilled her purpose and lived a good life. Instead she was left with no home, no purpose, and nowhere to go.

Unable to stand it any longer, with James yelling at her how stupid she was being, she had packed a few items into her handbag, grabbed an umbrella since she heard it was going to rain, and pretty much stormed her way out of there. She'd driven for a long time until she didn't know where she was heading, until she ended up here.

Maria checked the leather watch on her wrist. Nearly midnight. Maria knocked back another gulp, draining the last of her beer. This was her fourth one today. She wasn't drunk yet, though she was feeling a little tipsy. She only stopped here because she needed this. Alcohol was more than adequate to dull the pain, at least for a while. Surprisingly, she hadn't been hit on yet. Perhaps she radiated the miserable aura of one who would not be a good lay.

She tapped on the bar to let it be known she was done. "Bartender," Maria called out. The dark haired man came to her, regarding her with a concerned look. "I'm gonna cash out," she said, looking for all the world like she was wobbling in her seat.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay to drive?" the bartended asked.

The woman swiped a hand over her face. "I'm not drunk. I'm depressed," Maria said, cradling her forehead in her hand. "My…boyfriend broke up with me. Or maybe I broke up with him. Whatever it was, he had it coming." Maria paused in her recollection. "The jerk. He wanted me to be a replacement for his late wife. I didn't want that, so he got all pissy about it. I should have castrated him by cutting off his balls."

The bartender laughed at her graphic description. "I don't think you're the type to be capable of that."

Maria leaned in closer to him. "You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of," she said sultrily.

"I think that alcohol is having more of an effect on you than you realize," the bartender said, smiling at her blatant innuendo.

Maria had to laugh. "Oh no, this is the way I always am. That's another thing! Why would he want me to be timid? Isn't it better for me to be open and rock his world sexually? I know his late wife never did that for him."

The bartender shrugged. "Maybe he's a jerk. Some guys can't appreciate a good woman."

"Oh, I know he's a jerk. I'm just sorry it took me this long to see it," Maria said. She frowned solemnly as she remembered James' time with Mary. "He used to be such a nice guy too. What happened to him?"

The bartender explained his theory.

"Maybe his wife's death affected him more than he thought. Some guys just can't get over that. And no matter who they meet, they'll always compare her to that person, even if she was a frigid bitch who didn't do a thing for them in the bedroom." He paused. "Of course, it's just a theory," the bartender added.

Maria had to admit, it was a good theory. Mary was now James' idea of perfection. Because of her ordeal and the way she died, Mary was now sanctified in James' view. As much as Mary had been flawed like any other human being, James refused to see those flaws. He wanted Maria to be like Mary, because that would make her perfect in his eyes. And when Maria refused to do so, he reacted badly, unwilling to have his illusion shattered.

"No, you're right," Maria mumbled. She decided it was time to go.

Maria stumbled as she got up from her seat.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" the bartender asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm just depressed. Don't worry." Maria leaned in close. "I'll be fine, handsome."

"Okay, drive safely," the bartended said, smiling at the sultry woman.

Maria stopped at the door when she heard the bartender call her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Maria pondered whether to give it to him. Finally, she relented.

"Maria," she answered.

The bartender nodded.

"Daniel."

Maria smiled in a wonderfully sensual way.

"Hope to see you around, Daniel."

"Me too." As he went into the back room, Maria reasoned he was probably feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Maria stumbled out of the bar. She had parked her car out back. She would have heard the alarm if it had been messed with, so she assumed everything was okay. She didn't know what kinds of scum were hanging around here, wanting to get a piece of her. It was dark too. She didn't want to stay here too long. That wasn't the only thing that gave her the creeps.

There was a cemetery near the bar, just a short distance away. Maria wasn't sure what to think. Why would anybody build a bar in this location? But maybe they were just weird. It certainly appeared to attract the clientele, in any case.

In any case, she wasn't about to bother with it. She was about to leave when she noticed something unusual. There was an old man standing amidst the graves and what looked like a car parked next to him, the same one morticians used to transport bodies. The old man was standing still, like he was waiting for something. His associates perhaps? The man was dressed in dark clothing the same as a mortician wore, and seemed to almost blend in with the darkness permeating the cemetery. Underneath them was an open grave.

Maria was taken aback. Was somebody grave robbing? There was no way somebody was conducting a service at this hour. There was no one else around. And an old man too. How shameful, in plain view nonetheless. What, did the mortuary ran out of bodies to embalm and they needed a few more? Was that how they got their kicks over there? She shuddered at the possibilities. Freaks, she dismissed them with nary a thought.

She wasn't going to get involved in this. She was turning to leave when something happened that was definitely not expected. She saw the man pick up the casket.

Maria almost dropped the item she was holding. How…how was that possible? No one was supposed to have strength like that, outside of Silent Hill!

Now she really wanted to get out of here. There was something seriously unsettling about this situation and she wanted no part of it. The old man took the casket and put it into the back of the hearse with no difficulties whatsoever, leaving Maria stunned at the display of strength.

And then, the old man started turning as if he sensed her presence. He looked in her direction and Maria felt a chill throughout her body when he saw her. He approached her rapidly, taking quick steps in her direction. Maria desperately wanted to run and yet she found herself rooted to the spot. The old man stopped a few feet away and Maria could see that he was far taller than her by several inches. The old man was staring at her with an intense expression, as though he was trying to look deep into her soul. Maria shuddered as he stared at her. There was something about those eyes that was incredibly disturbing.

He didn't need to speak. His intimidating stance said everything.

"Hey, uh, I didn't mean to interfere. God knows I've robbed a few graves myself. I'm not going to tell anyone what you're doing here or anything, you know," Maria babbled, hoping she would be able to convince him to let her go. He didn't seem upset, but he didn't seem overly pleased either.

She fumbled for her revolver which she kept in her handbag, just in case, but the old man didn't move. He simply stared at her with those inhumanly cool eyes, as if waiting to see what she would do. Maria wasn't going to tempt fate. She decided a speedy retreat was the best way out of here.

"Uh, well, uh…um, I'm out of here," Maria darted off into the darkness.

The man continued standing there. There was absolutely no movement from him, no sounds coming from him whatsoever.

He was like a sentinel, standing unmoving outside the bar. And then, a smile spread across the old man's face.

This was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Maria drove mindlessly back to the motel where she was staying. That encounter with the old man had left her shivering all over. Boy it was creepy, the way he just stood there and said nothing to her. She chose not to think about it further, dismissing him as just some freak that was out to scare people. She was almost on automatic, driving without really focusing on the task, only concentrating enough to keep herself out of trouble. Not that she found any, really. The roads were virtually deserted at this hour.

She arrived at the motel. This place was alright. It wasn't too dirty and it was modestly sized, which was why she stopped to stay here. The rate was affordable, which was a good thing too since she was now away from James, who controlled the money in their relationship. She couldn't afford to spend too much on a place to stay until she figured out where she wanted to go.

She went into her room and locked the door. She was glad to be back in the safety of the motel. It was tiring being out there, with no place to return to. You didn't truly appreciate how lucky you were to have a home, until you didn't have one anymore.

Damn, she was tired. She needed a shower. She hadn't had one since that morning, since before she had taken off. She wondered what James was doing now. Was he beside himself with worry about her? Was he out looking for her, or was he confident she would return to him in time? If the latter was what he thought, then he was in for a big awakening. She was done with that, period.

She went into the bathroom. As she stared at the mirror, Maria was awed at how tired she looked. There were bags under her eyes, and she was pale. She looked damned near 50, instead of 29; like she aged several years in one day. What the hell was James doing to her, if this was that she looked after a fight? She remembered the argument with James, more frightening and filled with screaming than any she had had before. That settled it: she definitely needed to get away from him, before she ended up an elderly woman prematurely aged from his torment. Suddenly, she heard a whirring noise growing in pitch, like someone had activated something electric in the hotel room. What the hell? Maria thought. Was somebody out there? The noise seemed to be coming from the bedroom, and was growing alarmingly quick. She went out to investigate.

As soon as she opened the door, Maria was shocked. The room was illuminated with a brilliant burst of light seemingly coming from thin air. The white was almost blinding in its intensity, and Maria nearly put up her arms to block it. There were two metal poles in the middle of the bedroom, planted firmly in the carpet. Each was about waist-high, and she guessed they were the source of the vibrations underlying the white light. Maria was taken aback at the bizarre spectacle. Never in her time in Silent Hill had she ever seen anything like this. What the hell was going on? It almost looked like an opening of sorts, a tear in midair…but this was beyond anything she had ever seen in her life.

And then, out of the white void stepped forth a man that immediately sent her reeling. A _very_ familiar man, dressed in black clothing and wielding an imposing height that towered over her. Maria's jaw dropped in shock. _H-how…?_ She thought, grasping for an explanation. _How is this possible?_

"We meet again, girl," the old man spoke. His voice was a tad sophisticated and was gravely with age, like that of countless elderly persons one might find. It was what she'd expect. And yet, there was some odd quality about it that would have been intimidating even had he not been standing in front of a gap in midair. "It is my prerogative to inform you: you will not be remaining in this place."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Maria burst out. She looked around for some way she could escape, but the old man was standing in front of the only windows to the place.

"You have much potential," the old man said, ignoring her attempt at bravery. "It is time to relinquish the bonds of flesh that tie you to this world. From this moment on, you live through _me_," the old man told her fearsomely.

Maria didn't hesitate. She pulled out her revolver and aimed it at the old man's chest. The old man didn't even lift an eyebrow.

"Stay back," she warned him, holding the gun in her shaking hands. She didn't even want to know what this man was going on about. All she knew what that it made him even more dangerous than before. Clearly he was insane, and _whatever_ he was, he wasn't going to let he go without a fight. The old man took a step forward and Maria decided she'd given him enough chances.

Maria fired several times at the intruder. But to her horror, the empty clicks of the weapon were the only thing she got. _Oh fuck_. The chamber was full and yet somehow he was preventing her from firing. It had to be some type of supernatural ability at work.

The old stood still in amusement and scorn at her attempt. Maria knew she had to call for help. Knowing the phone in the room was probably useless, Maria pulled out her cell phone from her purse and tried to call James for help. 911 wouldn't believe that she was under assault from a man from an opening in space, but maybe James would come and rescue her from this _being_. If only she could find a way to get past him and take the car to meet up with James on the way. He was only an old man, albeit one with some powerful supernatural abilities. Okay, bad idea. Maybe she could hide in the bathroom until he arrived, unless he could reach her in there too. But the cell phone had no signal and Maria knew that she was trapped. The slam of a door behind her and the telltale click put a lid on the idea of hiding.

Gripping her gun in a last act of defiance, Maria tried one final desperate idea. "I'm not a normal person. I have resources you aren't even aware of. If you kill me, they will hunt you down, no matter what you are" she said to him, trying the more intimidating route. Maybe if she scared him enough, she would be able to get him to reconsider whatever he was doing. It was a long shot, but if he could do all this, then maybe he could sense that there was something oddly uncommon about her; that there would be drastic consequences if he interfered with something no human being could even compare to.

The old man seemed unmoved by her threat. In fact, he seemed almost amused that she would threaten him like this, despite the things that she had just seen him do. And once again, Maria wondered who this man was. What was this man that he could block doors and manipulate the environment with but a thought?

Out of nowhere a name popped into Maria's mind.

_The Tall Man. _

And then, when she thought things couldn't get worse, two spheres emerged from the space between the poles. They were shiny metal spheres, hovering in the air beside the old man. The spheres spun in circles around him, as if guided by a trained mind. With a metallic click, spikes emerged from the metal spheres, startling Maria as she realized what these spheres were used for.

"What are you?" Maria asked, the terror and awe evident in her voice.

"Your gods are powerful beings. But even they cannot save you now," the old man stated, shocking her once more.

Maria backed up from the entity. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go to in the room. If she had ever felt sheer terror in her life, this was it. She had been in plenty of bad situations, but never had she been as terrified as she was now. The spheres hovered and spun like floating harbingers of death, imbuing her with knowledge of what was to come. She had always wondered about her death, but she had never truly imagined that it would come in such a horrifying fashion. Until now.

And as she saw the spheres getting ready to corner her, she wished that she had just stayed with James and chosen to grin and bear it, or even gone back to Silent Hill and sought refuge with that Pyramid thing.

The Tall Man stepped closer to her and made a single ominous statement that sent chills right to her bones.

"I have plans for you."

The last thing she remembered was being knocked back against the wall by an invisible force. And then the world went black.


End file.
